


if：五里雾中

by fairytale



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytale/pseuds/fairytale
Summary: *一星二星二点五星的延伸all智版*私设多，慎*原剧中所以男女之情在此都是纯洁的友谊*每个时间段不同cp，会在标题上注明，tag也是，请自行避雷





	1. Chapter 1

【0】零点五星—— 一切开始之前

 

贵田太太是个很强悍的女人，在她和丈夫贵田先生搬到八盐区的第一天，她的盛名就随着早春的微风吹遍了第五栋的角角落落，毕竟当时在场的吃瓜群众表示，从没见过哪个妇女能像贵田太太那样徒手抬着两米长的沙发一路从路边走进楼里的电梯。和她相比起来，她那提几把椅子来回走几步就气喘吁吁的丈夫都称得上是娇弱了。

 

凭着伟岸的身躯和堪比印度达人的力气，贵田太太在名叫高斯的大超市混得生龙活虎，商品特价时总是能挤开一群莺莺燕燕拔得头筹。很快，贵田太太的身边聚集了一群倾慕她“快、准、狠”风范的妇女们，并唯她马首是瞻，每个打折日都围在她身边摩拳擦掌翘首以盼，只待贵田太太一个动作就簇拥着席卷整个超市。每次她们走后原本琳琅满目的商品就只留下可怜几个卖相不够好的。许多因为不够迅速且势单力薄而抢不到的少妇们在又一次抢货失败后咬着手绢哭嘤嘤又恶狠狠地啐他们，称他们是蝗虫过境，寸草不生。

 

大概是被奉承得太多导致高估了自己的身体机能和实力，贵田太太在怀胎八月时还妄图带领着她的“马仔们”来一次扫货清仓，结果就在和第七栋凶狠如鬼煞的上野太太抢夺半价猪蹄时，马失前蹄，摔倒了。她还没来得及为落入敌手的半价猪蹄悲愤交加，就发现下身一痛，有水打湿了她的裙角。

 

本来正在向周围所有人炫耀今日成果的上野太太感觉什么拽住了她的衣角，低头一看，贵田太太惨白扭曲着她那张野兽派作品的脸，如同来自地狱的恶鬼狠狠盯着她，那一瞬间上野太太差点没被吓得魂飞魄散，连逃跑都没力气，只记得抱紧手中的猪蹄。

 

她看见贵田太太张开嘴，缓缓吐出几个字，“叫......救......护......车......”

 

然后两眼一翻晕了过去，留下超市一片兵荒马乱。

 

 

 

等贵田太太再醒来时，她已经在产房里了。

 

头顶的照明灯晃得她眼前发昏，她伸出手想去遮挡，却被一旁不知从哪冒出来的两只手握住，微微粗糙，纹路却不深，是一双没怎么经历过风吹雨打，坐惯了办公室，看惯了报纸喝惯了茶的人才有的，她丈夫的手。她握着那双手，听着对方轻柔地哄声，心里翻腾的紧张和不安稍稍缓解了一点，捎带着连下身也似乎不怎么痛了。

 

有一道甜美的女声插了进来，告诉贵田太太跟着她的节奏吸气呼气。

 

贵田太太迷迷糊糊地，刚想照做，一阵剧痛袭来，如同一个大铁锤狠狠碾过她的腰腹，她呼吸一滞，再也顾不上坚强，用力攥紧床单，大喊出声，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——好疼啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

（“夫人啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——我的手啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”）

 

咦？好像有什么奇怪的声音？产房自带混响？

 

疼痛又急又密，她甚至听不清旁边那个甜美声音慌乱地说着什么，她只是继续大喊，甚至能感觉到脑门上冒出的青筋，“是哪个混小子拿棒球棒抡老娘的肚子——”

 

一个穿着白大褂的人进来，掀开了她的裙子，一脸冷漠地吩咐旁边几个小姑娘准备器材，然后走向了床头。

 

贵田太太颤颤巍巍地伸出手，“医生，我想拉屎......”

 

医生面不改色地点点头，“嗯，我知道了，十指全开，贵田太太你可以开始生产了。”

 

后来发生了什么事贵田太太其实已经记不太清了，只记得自己在阵痛袭来时跟着医生护士的指挥用劲。在最后一次使劲的时候，医生按着她的肚子，有什么东西“刺溜”一下滑出了她的体外。

 

贵田太太想这孩子终究还是生出来了，却没听到预料之内洪亮的哭声，而是如同被大雨淋湿的小奶猫的叫声一样微弱的抽泣。之前叫她深呼吸地甜美女声跟她旁边的医生说着什么“早产儿”、“加护”之类的话，她只觉得身心俱疲，支撑不住睡着了。

 

 

“这孩子可真丑。”

 

“说什么傻话呢，自己家的孩子说什么丑。”

 

贵田太太挽着身边贵田先生的手，隔着窗户望着里面躺在3104号床的她的孩子。那孩子小小的，看起来还没贵田太太一个手掌大，蜷缩着睡在毯子里面，两只小手放在嘴巴旁边，安静又怯弱的模样。

 

“那真是我们家孩子么？是不是拿错床号了？看起来一点也不像我。”贵田太太狐疑地皱起眉头。

 

“像你那就完了......”贵田先生把脸扭到一边去呢喃。

 

“你说什么？”

 

“夫人......手.....手......”

 

贵田太太松开手，看着自家先生握着绑着绷带的右手颤抖地蹲在地上，嫌弃地咂咂嘴，“也不知道干什么吃的，走个路也能摔断手......”

 

贵田太太又看了一会儿，不知道想到了什么，喜滋滋地笑了起来，“我们家孩子啊，以后要很有出息，像他爸做个公务员，娶个妻子，也不需要多漂亮，乖巧能干就行了，别像对门野田太太那家跟坏男人跑了。然后再生个大胖小子，嗯......还是生个女儿呢？算了，都生都生，反正我是不想再受这个罪了，生一个就好了......”

 

贵田先生推了推还在絮絮叨叨的妻子，训道，“孩子的名都没给取，就想未来了？孩子的未来让他自己去折腾，我们想这么多没用。行了，别看了，回病房吧。”

 

贵田太太不满地撇撇嘴，“名字不早取好了，就叫春彦了。”

 

贵田先生皱了皱眉，“那不是你哥哥家孩子的名字吗？”

 

“我哥哥他生了个女孩，用不上，就给我用了。”

 

“你对我们孩子的名字可真上心......”

 

无菌婴儿房里， 刚刚被命名为贵田春彦的婴儿动了动手指，睡得正香。

 

 

 

贵田春彦是个早产儿。

 

因为这个缘故，他直到三岁才被允许出去，还是被贵田先生一路抱着，仅仅只是在楼下转了一圈，却还是发了快三天的低烧。后来的某一天，贵田太太去附近的寺庙拜了拜，回来的时候碰见了一个以占卜为副业的咖啡厅，进去坐了会的功夫，店里那个看起来就很神棍的店长告诉她，她家孩子只有当成女孩子养才能保佑以后不再生病。

 

贵田太太用雷厉风行的作风再次证明了她制霸高斯不是徒有虚名，她从哥哥家借走了外甥女几乎一半的衣服，一回家还来不及填满衣柜就先给儿子换了个黑白相间的小裙子。

 

“你、你干什么呢！”看着如同台风过境遍地狼藉的儿子的衣柜，贵田先生差点一口咖啡呛进气管里。

 

“亲爱的，从今以后，我们家儿子就叫春子了！”

 

“说什么傻话，那不是你哥哥家女儿的名字吗？”

 

不像他的父亲有诸多不满和反对，贵田春彦倒是觉得穿上女装也不错。并不是因为能够摆脱病痛的缘故，虽说不用再生病也好，但是对于如今已过五岁生日的春彦来说，能够到外面去和别的小朋友一起玩比什么都好。

 

特别是今年，离家很远很远的地方有一个很热闹很热闹的庙会，只要听妈妈的话扮成女孩子，他就能去那个地方。

 

小小的春彦嘿咻嘿咻地努力把凳子推到窗户下，手脚并用地爬上去，扒着窗沿往外看。身后是妈妈惊天动地的怒吼和爸爸期期艾艾的应答，身前是和煦的日光和轻柔的微风，春彦将下巴搁在手指上，满足地笑了。从他们家能看到附近另外几栋高高的住宅楼，店铺一条街和超市，妈妈每次都会从那带好吃的鱼饼回来。再远一些有一个椭圆椭圆的操场，和一排比他们住的地方矮一截的房子，叫做“学校”的地方。

 

用眼光就能丈量出来的距离，他高大的妈妈从这头走到那头需要半个多小时的时间，相当于春彦在客厅走一百个来回，小小的春彦很好奇那到底是怎样一个世界，却一直没有去实际体验的机会。

 

所以不管他的妈妈要他穿什么样的衣服都无所谓，只要能出去，他一点也不会抱怨。

 

 

 

“哎——不嘛——妈妈，这件衣服太长了！我才不要穿！”春彦光着两只白嫩的小脚啪嗒啪嗒跑出了卧室，躲在客厅喝茶的贵田先生身后。

 

“哎哟，你怎么不穿袜子就跑出来了，小心又冻病了。”贵田先生一边数落，一边心疼地把春彦抱到膝上，握着两只小脚放在怀中捂着。

 

同时贵田太太拿着一件浅蓝底白花的浴衣气势汹汹地走出来，“穿！怎么不穿，你还想不想去庙会了？”

 

“可我穿那件格子的连衣裙就行了......”春彦的声音在母亲大人的瞪视下越来越轻。

 

“不行！”贵田太太用高了八度的嗓门吼道。

 

“哎呀，夫人啊，你的声音能不能小点，吓到孩子了......”贵田先生心有余悸地搂紧了春彦。

 

“可是这件衣服真的不行嘛，太长了会绊倒的！”春彦不满地噘嘴。

 

“你不跑不跳做个好孩子不就行了，快过来我给你穿上。”贵田太太敷衍地招招手，转头朝卧室走去。

 

“不要嘛不要嘛不要嘛......”

 

“过来！”几乎是快要刺穿天花板的尖叫。

 

 

 

直到最后春彦也没能抵抗得了他母亲的淫威。在坐了长长一段出租车后，贵田一家终于到了增上寺。从出家门开始就不停左顾右盼兴奋异常的春彦似乎是被吓到了。川流不息的车，摩肩擦踵的人群，琳琅满目的街边小铺，空气中混杂的食物和花还有不知名的气味，四面八方传来的毫无止境的谈话与叫卖声，再加上远处汽车引擎的低鸣。这些不熟悉的五彩斑斓的事物环绕在春彦周围，刺激着他的耳膜鼻腔和双眼。直到一双温暖的大手揉了揉他的头顶，他才意识到他一直紧紧贴着他父亲的腿。抬起头对上父亲温柔又好笑的目光，春彦不好意思地笑了笑，小心翼翼地移开一步。他听到旁边母亲轻笑了一声，从两边同时伸来的大手牵住了他的小手，引领着他往前走。

 

春彦不知怎的，感觉又兴高采烈了起来。

 

“春彦啊，这里人多，记得要紧紧跟着爸妈，可不要走散了哦。”左上方是爸爸温柔的嘱咐。

 

“嗯！”春彦重重地点点头，知道爸爸可能看不到，就又晃了晃爸爸的手。

 

“叫什么春彦，是春子，春——子——”右上方是妈妈不满地训斥。

 

“哎哟，好好好，春子，春子。”左上方是爸爸无奈的叹息。

 

“春子，你记得如果有人问你叫什么名字，你一定要回答‘春子’哦，因为你现在是女孩子嘛。”右上方是妈妈严肃地叮咛。

 

“那，妈妈，我到底是男孩子还是女孩子呢？”春彦眨了眨眼睛，抬起头有些迷茫地问。

 

“你看看你把孩子弄得，都搞不清楚自己的性别了。”左上方爸爸的手又要揉上春彦的脑袋，却被一巴掌打掉。

 

“你别老揉他头发！好不容易缠好的发髻，真是毛手毛脚......”右上方的妈妈说着说着蹲下身，摆正了春彦编成麻花辫又盘成一团的发髻下蓝色的蝴蝶结，那蝴蝶结下面还有个铃铛，随着春彦走路的韵律叮叮当当地响。“你是个男孩子，但是穿上女装你就是个女孩子，听懂了没有？老公，你看看我们家春子，就算是假扮也是我们八盐区最可爱的女孩子！”

 

说完，春彦就被妈妈一把搂紧了怀里。

 

“咳咳.....呕.......”

 

“哎呀夫人，快松手，松手，春彦、啊不春子要被你掐死了！”

 

 

 

小孩子大概是和金鱼一样，也只有七秒钟的记忆，要不然明明好好答应的嘱咐，怎么转眼间就忘得一干二净了呢？

 

贵田夫妇在最繁忙的鱼饼摊前排队的时候，春彦看见了对面的小铺上有刷着巧克力糖浆的香蕉，满心都是近在咫尺的香蕉，春彦毫无知觉地就松开了父亲的手。等到他反应过来时，拥挤的人流已经裹着他把他带到了未知的地方。

 

他有些不知所措，只好一个人乖巧地坐在花坛边等着，不知从何而来的自信，坚定他的父母一定能找到他。

 

朦朦胧胧的黄昏，却正是庙会最热闹的时候，隔着大殿都能听见那头的人声鼎沸，而春彦坐在这里，看着眼前三三两两的男女老少在地藏菩萨前虔诚地拜了又拜，双手合十为重要的人许愿。附近是满目的杂花生树，突然之间，一只暗绿色的鸟停在了他的肩头。

 

那鸟在他肩上发出啾啾的鸣啼，天真无畏的春彦朝肩上伸出手，那鸟就飞到了他的手上，近在咫尺，柔若无物，纤细的鸟爪收拢在他小小的食指上。

 

近看才发现这只鸟的脸是粉色的，尾巴是蓝色的，特别好看。

 

“你也迷路了吗？”春彦轻轻地问，他把呼吸放得很浅很浅，怕把鸟惊飞了。

 

鸟啭了啭，大概是在回答他，可是春彦听不懂。

 

就和来时一样猝不及防，鸟儿飞了起来，春彦有些着急，他好不容易找着个伴，可不能跑了。他踏出一步，向着鸟飞走的方向跑去。

 

“喂......别走啊......”可是一个常年窝在家里的孩童怎么追的上一只鸟呢？哪怕是大人也不行。跑了一会儿春彦就放弃了，扶着膝盖哼哧哼哧喘着气。

 

“喂——”一个声音从旁边像炸雷一样响起，吓得春彦一屁股坐到了地上。

 

转头一看，有四个看起来跟他差不多年龄的孩子正站在一片草地上，四个人的手上都拿着一根木棍。

 

“喂，你是谁啊？”那个声音的主人——站在中间穿红色衣服的小孩指着他。

 

“我、我吗？我叫春、春子。”第一次看见除了表姐以外的“同类”，太紧张了，春彦差点咬到舌头。

 

“女孩子的名字哎。”

 

“废话，她穿着女孩子的衣服啊。”

 

“女孩子啊......没劲。”

 

春彦窘迫地看着对面三个小孩七嘴八舌地讨论他，怯弱地缩成一团。

 

站在红衣服男孩旁边，唯一没说话的黄色短袖男孩开口了，“本来我们还缺一个人的，可惜了。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为你是女孩子，男孩子不和女孩子玩。”黄色短袖男孩拿木棍敲了敲草地，像是给他的话盖了个言之凿凿的章。

 

“可是......”春彦微弱的呢喃根本没有传达到，黄色短袖男孩已经抬起手招呼其他三人离开，看着四个人背过去的身影，不知从何而来的勇气突然击中了他。春彦从地上爬了起来，用平生最大的力气喊，“可、可是，我不是女孩子！”

 

“啥？”四个人同时转过身，惊诧的表情在上下打量他后又变成了狐疑，穿绿色长袖的男孩动作幅度特别大地把他从头到脚看了又看，“留着女孩子的长头发，穿着女孩子的衣服，叫着女孩子的名字......你说你不是女孩子？”

 

“这是有原因的，我真的是男孩子。”春彦着急地说着，期待他们能相信他。

 

四个人对视了一眼，最边上穿白色衬衣，看上去像外国人的男孩子环抱着双臂，“空口无凭，我们为什么要相信你？”

 

“对对对，证明给我们看！”

 

“就是就是！”

 

春彦急得像热锅上的蚂蚁团团转，他不知道该怎么解释他要扮成女孩的原因，因为他也不太清楚，也不知道该怎么证明他是男孩子......等会，他能证明啊！

 

“喂喂，你做什么啊！”红衣服男孩整个人动摇地后退一步，其他三人脸上也是一副目瞪口呆的表情，而他们目光中央的春彦弯下腰，把自己的浴衣猛地掀了起来，“你们看！我有小OO！”

 

对面四人已经吓傻了，在他们刚刚开始的漫长一生的前五年中，还从没见过哪一个女孩子如此大胆地掀起她们下半身的衣物。

 

是黄色短袖男孩先反应过来，“啊真的，他有小OO。”

 

旁边三人也陆续回过神。

 

“真的哎。”

 

“那他真的是男孩子哦。”

 

“原来是男孩子啊......没劲。”

 

黄色短袖男孩拿木棍敲了敲手，“很好，那么批准你的加入！”

 

“太好了！”春彦放下浴衣，振臂欢呼。

 

“啊！小磨的剑碰到手了，扣血扣血！”白衬衣男孩捂着嘴嗤嗤地笑。

 

“笨蛋，比赛还没开始呢！”被称作小磨的黄色短袖男孩举起木棍作势要打，白衬衣男孩嬉笑着跑开。

 

“你愣着干什么，过来啊。”红衣服男孩招呼呆站在原地的春彦。

 

“啊、啊好！”春彦急忙跑过去，草地边缘有些凹陷的地方，他跑得歪歪扭扭的，快到跟前时，一个不慎踩到了自己浴衣一角。眼看就要和草地来个亲密接触，穿着绿色长袖的男孩扔掉手中的木棍以惊人的速度冲过来接住了他。

 

“啊，谢谢。”扑到绿色长袖男孩怀里的春彦愣愣地抬起头，愣愣地道谢，又愣愣地道，“你跑得好快啊。”

 

“那当然了，我妈说我长大可是要去当短跑冠军的人呢！”

 

绿衣服男孩一边骄傲地说，一边把春彦扶起来，顺便拍掉了春彦浴衣上的草屑。

 

“怎么了，出什么事了？”小磨从旁边跑过来，担心地询问，红衣服男孩和白衬衣男孩也跟着围在了旁边。

 

“衣服太长了......”春彦扯了扯衣角，有些发愁。

 

小磨歪着头看了看，不知想到什么，笑了起来，“这有什么难的，看我的！”他嘴角的弧度上扬，自信的模样让人看了就想相信他。他蹲下身，扯住交叠的浴衣两端，往上一拉，缠进了春彦后腰的腰带里。长长的浴衣瞬间变成短装打扮。

 

“小磨好厉害！”四个男孩的童音此起彼伏。

 

小磨得意地哼哼，“好了好了。还没自我介绍呢，我叫小磨，这个，”他指着穿红色衣服嗓门特别大的男孩说，“是小忠，那个笑嘻嘻的家伙，”他指着白衬衣近看更像外国人的男孩说，“他叫小廉，离你最近的，”绿衣服的男孩眯着眼睛微笑着指了指自己，“那是小瞬。春子......呀，叫这个名字太别扭了，叫你小春行吗？”小磨搔了搔脑袋问道。

 

春彦急忙点了点头，“好、好啊！我没问题！”

 

“那好，我们开始玩吧！”

 

“哦！”

 

四根木棍和一只小白手齐齐指向天空。

 

 

 

春彦独自坐在石凳上，手中提了个纸灯笼，委屈地看着不远处四个男生两两一组玩着决斗的游戏。

 

“什么嘛.....奖品的话这个灯笼也行啊，干嘛偏偏得是‘公主’......既然是这样子，根本没必要在意我到底是不是男孩子嘛，什么男孩不跟女孩玩.......”春彦扣着手中灯笼的纸皮，嘴巴眼看着越噘越高，都能挂个油瓶在上面了。

 

天已经全黑了，春彦似乎是离庙会中心更远了，原本嘈杂的声音此刻只能听到零星的一点。他不知道自己在哪里，看上去像个公园，特别大，有五个他家那么大。五个灯笼在四周点着，不是很亮，却足以看清这个小公园的全貌，一张圆石桌，四个石凳，一片空旷的“适合决斗”的空地，周围是草坪和高大的树林，黑乎乎的，春彦有些害怕，看了几眼就转过头去。

 

“看招！”耳旁突然传来声音，春彦想都没想就举起灯笼挡在侧脸，木棍轻轻打在灯笼上，虽然力道很小，但还是在上面打出了个小小的坑。

 

“哦，运动神经不错嘛。”

 

春彦胆小地睁开一只眼，小磨把木棍放在桌面上，坐在春彦旁边的石凳上。

 

“小磨不打了吗？”春彦抱着灯笼问。

 

“我赢了啊。”

 

“哎这么快？！”

 

春彦猛地朝小磨和小忠决斗的场地看过去，一个红衣服的人影正颓丧地倒在地上，一边不甘心地嚷嚷着，一边在地上打滚撒泼，完全不在乎衣服上沾了多少灰。

 

“等小廉和小瞬决出胜负，我就和赢的人打。如果我赢了，你就是我的，如果对方赢了，你就是他的。不过看着那两人的样子，估计分出胜负还要好久。”小磨朝小廉和小瞬的方向扬了扬下巴。

 

春彦看过去，有些无语。两个人正以奇怪的姿势较量着，打斗的速度说是慢动作也不为过，一个人的棍子举在半空中颤颤巍巍半天不敢打下去，另外一个人如临大敌地全身心警惕着，完全不知道对方的下盘正好露出空档。

 

“还不如我去打呢......”春彦低声咕哝。

 

“嗯？你想去决斗？”小磨歪过脸来看他。

 

“啊、也不是啦，嗯......想是想，可我不能剧烈运动，因为身体不好的关系。”春彦垂下头，看着灰白的地面，“这是我第一次出远门呢。”

 

旁边小磨久久没有出声，春彦正疑惑的时候，突然感觉小磨猛地站了起来。

 

“好！”

 

“好、好什么？”

 

“大家集合！”小瞬和小廉中断慢动作电影同时转头，小忠也从地上爬了起来。

 

“怎么了，我们两还没决出胜负呢！”小廉和小瞬跑到近前抱怨道。

 

“就你们两人那速度，小瞬不敢打，你不敢接，等到决出胜负一晚上都该过去了。”小磨上前几步数落两人，小瞬背着手低着头，一副做错事的模样悉心听从教导，小廉也背着手低着头，却在小磨看不见的地方对春彦做了个鬼脸，惹得春彦忍不住捂着嘴笑了起来。

 

这时小忠也跑了过来，“怎么了怎么了？怎么突然集合了？”

 

“我们去绘马那吧。”小磨插着腰下令。

 

三个人奇怪地对视一眼，春彦也在小磨身后疑惑地皱起眉，他不知道绘马是什么地方，亦或者是什么东西，但明显对面几人都是知道的。

 

四个人撇开春彦，凑在一起不知道密谋着什么，时不时还以自以为对方察觉不到但实际上很显眼的方式偷看春彦，带着“这家伙肯定会痛哭流涕地感谢我们的”那种令人火大的表情窃笑着。

 

春彦无语地看着，脸上只有大大的两个字：冷漠。

 

似乎是终于决定好了，小忠一脸兴奋地跑到他面前，“走吧走吧，我们去绘马。”

 

“绘马是什么啊？”

 

“哎呀你去了就知道了。”说完就急匆匆地抓起春彦的手，扯着他跑向一条石板小路。

 

没有灯，春彦手上的灯笼是唯一的光源，他连小忠的后脑勺都看不到。春彦一直跑一直跑，这条小路仿佛永远到不了尽头，但是他一点也不怕。因为握着他的手又干又暖，因为前后左右都是五个人交织在一起的笑声。

 

“到了到了！”小忠咋咋呼呼地叫喊着，一行人终于来了一个有光亮的地方。春彦抬头看着一长排木架子，上面挂满了牌子，牌子上有的写着字有的画着画。

 

看来这就是小磨他们说的绘马了。春彦如是想。

 

“小春你把你的衣服兜起来，像这样......”小磨把缠在春彦后腰带的衣角扯出来，放在春彦手里，让他拿好。

 

“小春，这上面都是许愿的牌子，我们把身体健康的牌子取下来，扔给你，你记得接好哦！”小瞬笑眯眯地说着，一马当先爬到台子上。

 

“小瞬太狡猾了，居然先上去了！”不甘示弱的小忠松开春彦的手，和小廉一起爬了上去。

 

“一定要接好，很灵的，听到了吗？”小磨转过头来认真地说。

 

“嗯！”春彦信誓旦旦地点头，“我会努力的！”

 

虽然春彦真的如他所说，又努力又用心，随着四人的指示跑来跑去，然而掉在外面的绘马还是和落在兜里的成反比趋势不断增加，而且不知道是不是他的错觉，小廉和小磨的绘马总是有意无意地朝他的脑袋飞去，砸得他泪眼汪汪。

 

突然不知是谁朝他猛地大喊了一声“接住”，那个牌子的目标明显不是他的衣兜，被砸怕的小春条件反射地伸出手，这个绘马倒是接住了，其他则全部扑在了地上。

 

“小春你怎么这么笨！”看不下去的小忠从台子上下来，敲了下春彦的头，“我来帮你。”

 

嗯嗯地应着，春彦把那最后接住的绘马塞在了腰带里。

 

可是两个人的共同作业的结果更糟糕了，手忙脚乱的一个也没接住不说，小忠的左脚绊住了春彦的右脚，两个人就这么滚倒在了地面上。

 

“没事吧？”惊慌失措地叫唤着，三个人从台上跳下来跑到两人身边。

 

春彦从小忠身上爬起来，扶小忠起来的时候看见他胳膊上划破了皮，“啊小忠你受伤了！”

 

“没事没事，男子汉大丈夫，这点伤算什么。”小忠摆摆手，毫不在意地笑道。

 

“你们两个啊，这不是一个都没接到吗。”小磨叉着腰看着地上一片狼藉。

 

春彦和小忠不好意思地笑，然后突然想起来什么，春彦低下头，把塞在腰带里那唯一的绘马拿了出来，“还是接到了一个。”

 

小磨接过绘马，对着光一看，“喂这什么啊？谁把喜结良缘的牌子扔出来了？”

 

“喜结良缘是什么意思？”

 

“就是希望两个人永远在一起。”

 

“只能是两个人吗？不能是五个人吗？我想和你们一直在一起。”春彦眨巴着眼睛，认真地问。

 

四个人面面相觑，又是小磨先开了口，“可是我马上要搬到别的地方去了，以后都不能到这里玩了。”

 

“我也是。”小廉也皱着眉头说。

 

“我是第一次来这里，我爸爸带我逛庙会来着。”小瞬跟着开口。

 

“我跟我哥哥来的，等会儿就要和他回去了。”小忠最后说。

 

“那要不然你跟我们之间的谁回去吧。先说好，我pass，我们家可再养不了另一个孩子。”小磨看向小忠，“你呢？”

 

“啊我吗？这个......不太好吧......”小忠犹豫不决地看向小瞬。

 

对上小忠视线，小瞬摇摇头，“我得问我爸爸才知道行不行。”

 

一旁的小廉左右看看，突然扬起大大的笑脸抱住春彦，“那决定了，小春跟我回家！我正好缺个弟弟呢！”

 

“为什么是弟弟，我要是比你大呢！”春彦不服气地噘嘴，然后又扭动身子挣开小廉的怀抱，“还有我为什么要跟你们回家，我自己有家，我要回自己家。”

 

“那这就是我们第一次也是最后一次见面了。”小磨的声音微微有些低落，五个人不约而同垂下了头。

 

“既然如此，我们就在那上面写下我们的名字吧。”春彦指了指小磨手中写着“喜结良缘”的绘马。

 

“好！”

 

五个人一扫因为离别而不开心的情绪，凑在唯一会写字的小廉旁边看着他一笔一划歪歪扭扭地写出五个人的名字。

 

可能是笑闹声太大了，两个拿着手电筒的大人不知从哪里冒出来。五个人慌张把绘马挂在木架子上，作鸟兽散。本来就因为玩太久而体力不支的春彦落在了后面。虽然不知道那两个男人的突然出现意味着什么，但还是害怕被逮住，春彦被紧张的情绪裹挟着，一个不慎踩住了浴衣下摆跌倒在地，远处传来小磨喊他名字的声音，来不及喊救命，就被一个男人抓住了后领。

 

春彦吓得动也不敢动，警惕地看着抓住他的男人蹲下身。

 

“你是叫贵田春彦对吧？”

 

春彦犹豫了一下，怯怯地点头。

 

男人仿佛松了一口气，他揉揉春彦早都乱掉的头发，温柔地笑，“小春彦，你爸妈正到处找你呢，跟叔叔走吧。”

 

这时才想起自己是个走失儿童的春彦傻傻地点头，在男人把他抱起来的时候环住了对方的脖子。 

 

 

 

这里省去贵田太太的怒吼和碎碎念暂且不表，在一场风波后好不容易回到家的春彦已经累到一闭眼就能睡着的程度。但是窝在温暖的被窝里的春彦还是强撑着睡意叫住了给他掖被子的贵田先生。

 

“爸爸。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“写在绘马上的愿望，一定会实现吗？”

 

掖被子的手顿了顿，“春有很想实现的愿望吗？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“那就一定会实现的，睡吧。”

 

春彦闭上了眼睛，陷入了甜蜜的梦乡。

 

这时的春彦还不知道，这个世界除了“愿望”这个词以外，还有一个词叫“命运”。两个都是不由自制，区别在于一个还是未知，一个早已定下。就像那不期而遇的鸟，和那张写着“喜结良缘”的绘马，那鸟为何落下，那张绘马又是来自于谁，命运令人难以捉摸。迈出去的脚，和伸出去的手，碰到的到底会是万丈深渊还是幸福彼岸，可能连神也不知道。


	2. 一星·宫大篇 1

【1】一星·宫大——夏色

 

考试周的到来，对于大部分学生来说的唯一好处大概就是因为早班会和社团早练的取消，只要不超过八点五十五分进入学校就不会被风纪委员记名，可以一觉睡到饱，也可以优哉游哉地结伴上学。而后者几乎是每次考试周贵田春彦一行人的日常。

 

昨晚的超负荷学习导致今天春彦起晚了，等到他匆匆忙忙赶到雕像那的时候，他那四个死党已经或站或坐，一副等了很久的样子。他跑到近前，拿掉口中叼着的面包，双手合十不断道歉。春彦苦着脸，想着完蛋了，昨天就迟到了，今天绝对要被骂了。

 

然而春彦抬起头来时却发现眼前这几个人都笑嘻嘻的。

 

春彦奇怪地看了看自己，衣服没有穿反，又摸了摸脸，脸上也没东西，他迷惑地问，“什么东西这么好笑？”

 

冈野瞬翘起大拇指指着旁边站着的二叶廉太郎，“刚刚，朋说你咬着面包跑过来的模样很像JUMP漫画男主角。”

 

“然后你妈妈就是传说中的反派大boss，两个人为了小黄书斗智斗勇，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”廉太郎接口说道，四个人仰头大笑，气得春彦拿着书包一个个打过去。

 

“闭嘴啦，不要老是拿我妈妈开玩笑！”春彦气急败坏地推他们。

 

“生气了吗？抱歉抱歉。”廉太郎嘴上说着对不起，脸上却还是幸灾乐祸的表情。

 

对了，介绍一下。这个令人火大的混蛋叫作二叶廉太郎，春彦他们叫他朋，住在被称作富宅的高级住宅区第三十三栋。他的父亲在川崎开了一家和风居酒屋——元屋，据说在他们生意还不算好的时候，二叶夫妇一直住在酒屋里，直到廉太郎五岁时生意蒸蒸日上才搬来了八盐。一般来说，富宅的人都有些自以为高人一等，轻视别栋的人，但是廉太郎却很好相处，一点架子也没有，总带着傻兮兮的意味不明的笑容。不过最后那句春彦只敢在心里想想，说出来肯定是会被瞪的。不知道为什么，廉太郎似乎特别喜欢欺负他，总是开他玩笑，每次看他手足无措地反驳，廉太郎就笑得好大声。

 

“明明一点也不觉得抱歉......”春彦暗自嘀咕。

 

“你说什么？”

 

“没什么。”

 

廉太郎狐疑地瞄了春彦一眼，但是春彦无辜的脸上实在看不出什么，最后还是随他去了。

 

这时一旁坐在雕像旁长椅上的恩田琢磨看了看手机上的时间，拿着书包站了起来，“该去学校了，不然要迟到了。”

 

“话说回来，你们上学就不要老是叫我一起，放我一个退学的人好好睡懒觉不行吗？”一直没说话的鸭川忠穿着一身灰色的运动服，趿着拖鞋，金色的碎发软趴趴地搭在额头上，打着大大哈欠。

 

这个没睡醒的家伙是鸭川忠，住在最危险的第九栋，本来和他们一样是同学，但是高中第一个学年忠就为了喜欢的女生星野同学与教导主任起了冲突，事后忠说什么也不愿意道歉，结果被强令退学了。现在他继承了他哥哥的位置，成为了八盐区老字号暴走族——鲛州家的第二十二任老大，虽说手下只有三个人，不过看他们骑着机车招摇过市的样子还是挺帅的。顺便一提，他的哥哥鸭川笼目现在是八盐一带著名的披萨外卖送货员，口号是：鲛州牌送货员，好评派送中！

 

“你退学已经是每天都能睡懒觉了，珍惜和我们早晨一起上学的时光吧！”瞬一下拉过忠的胳膊，扯着他跟上已经走到前头的琢磨，春彦和廉太郎跟在后面赞同地点头。

 

五个人浩浩荡荡走在前往学校的坂道上，慢慢的学生多了起来，他们倒是对这吵杂的一行人见怪不怪，无视他们大声的笑闹径自和自己的朋友聊天，或是戴上耳机拿出复习的小册子看了起来。

 

“喂，你们复习的怎么样了，第一门的数学考试据说是教导老师亲自出题呢。”廉太郎问除了忠以外的其他三人。

 

本来在和忠推推搡搡的春彦一下子停下了动作，惊惶地喊，“哎？！第一门不是国文吗？”

 

“国文是第二门吧。”琢磨想了想转过头说，用的是不确定的句式但却是确定的口吻。

 

“开玩笑的吧......”春彦的脸一下子变得煞白。

 

“春你不会只复习了国文吧？”虽然这么问，但是忠的心里早已有了答案，所以在看到对方哭丧着脸点头时，他只是意料之内的叹了口气。

 

“你这家伙，果然是记忆系统长坏了吧，老是记错。”

 

“他那是时间差啦时间差。”

 

每次被廉太郎取笑早产儿的特性时总会炸猫的春彦，今天倒是没什么动静，大概是打击太大了，还没回过神。

 

“没关系啦，”冈野瞬一把搂过春彦的肩，“我坐的离你近，要是有不会的我就把我的给你看。”

 

这个好心的高个子是冈野瞬，和春彦一样住在第五栋，爸爸冈野胜幸是小区里有名的电台DJ，他的妈妈在初二的时候因为车祸去世了，从此瞬就和爸爸相依为命。虽然瞬总是吐槽自己爸爸脑子有病，但是春彦他们知道，瞬其实很在乎冈野先生。除此之外，瞬一直是他们之中偶尔热血经常卖蠢的“笨蛋”担当，虽然说在笨蛋这点上春彦倒是没资格说，毕竟他们两个足以相提并论不争高低，这可能是第五栋楼孩子的特点吧。

 

春彦一把抱住瞬的腰，像看到救星一样，双眼kirakira地说，“拜托了，瞬くん！”

 

瞬微笑地揉了揉春彦肉肉的脸。

 

“你们看，数学62的人在对数学58的人说‘我的答案借你抄’哎。”琢磨凉凉地说。

 

“这算什么，吊车尾之间的惺惺相惜？两个笨蛋对彼此的依赖感？”

 

“真是服了他们了......”

 

瞬这时似乎突然想起了什么，猛地抬头，“对了，是今天下午有三方会谈吗？”

 

“是明天啦，蠢货。”琢磨仿佛被打败了一样叹口气。

 

“你是被春传染了时间差吗？”廉太郎也在一旁吐槽。

 

“哎时间差可以传染？”春彦疑惑地看着廉太郎。

 

“这是重点吗？！”

 

“高三的三方会谈会是什么样的呢，大概会讲一下毕业之后的事吧，大学、工作之类的。”忠摸了摸下巴故作深沉地说。

 

“很懂的样子嘛忠，明明连高一的会谈都没有参加过就被退学了。”廉太郎打趣道。

 

“我这是关心你们啦，混小子们！”忠笑骂。

 

三方会谈，一般在各学期结束时进行，班主任和家长及学生三人或四人就学校、家庭生活分别交换意见，从高一第一学年开始就是贵田春彦最为头痛的一件事。倒不是说他成绩有多差或是作风有多坏，与此相反他甚至称得上是班上最为乖巧听话的好孩子，只可惜和他的死党们在一起，他们就成了最令老师头疼的“不良团体”。哪怕上课讲小话的是琢磨和瞬，他和廉太郎也会一同被赶出去，这就是所谓的“连坐”待遇。这样一来，他的通勤率低得可怜，虽然不干涉他交友，但是对他的学校生活特别严格的贵田太太每次就在三方会谈后对他各种集火，明明归根究底大部分都不是他的错。

 

“希望这次来学校的是爸爸啊......”春彦叹了口气。

 

“春你这么害怕啊哈哈。”廉太郎揶揄地笑他。

 

“你好意思说，上次明明就是你在扔纸飞机，为什么最后却成了我和你一起留校啊！害的我连打工都错过了......”春彦噘着嘴，心里十分委屈。而被控诉的廉太郎却还是那副不在意的样子一笑而过，让春彦看得牙痒痒。

 

“话说你们这次都是谁来，我还是老样子。”眼看着春彦又要扑上去和廉太郎决斗，瞬赶紧岔开话题。

 

“你一个单亲家庭还有什么新样子啊......”琢磨头也不回地在前面吐槽。

 

“我这次是妈妈。”廉太郎回答。

 

春彦和大家一起把目光转向恩田琢磨金黄色的后脑勺。琢磨在前面慢悠悠地迈着步子，似乎没听到他们说什么一样一点反应也没有。他身上的校服皱巴巴的，一看就是昨晚直接堆在地上没叠就睡了，单肩背着书包，双手插兜，蓝色的书包被他的手臂压在身侧，瘪瘪的，春彦都怀疑里面有没有东西，也许只有几支笔和笔记，又或许那些东西也没有，不然为什么每次考试前琢磨就各种找他借笔借橡皮擦借修正液。

 

琢磨似乎感觉到了大家对他的注目礼，他晃了晃脑袋侧过脸，懒懒地说，“我爸妈那天都要上班，来不了。”

 

“哎，这么忙啊？”

 

“对啊，我父母勤奋嘛。没听说过一句话，成功者靠百分之一的天分和百分之九十九的努力。”

 

“哈哈哈那磨你要是家里一夜暴富了记得请我们吃饭啊。”

 

“请你们吃鳗鱼饭！”

 

“好啊！说话算话！”

 

春彦没说话，他没注意其他人在说什么，只是专注地看着琢磨的袖口，那里有一道磨损的痕迹，大概是昨天琢磨滑滑板给他们炫技时不小心摔倒后勾破的。如果勾破衣服的是春彦的话，大概今天会被骂骂咧咧的贵田太太逼着换另一套校服来上学，然而琢磨做不到，因为琢磨只有一套校服。实际上，那校服外套上大概有十七道缝合的痕迹，其中最长的一道在左肩，是高一时琢磨和高二的学长打架时撕裂的，然而即使是那样一道长的裂口，第二天琢磨来学校时上面已经是被缝合得整整齐齐漂漂亮亮。而如今琢磨袖口上那道小小的看似微不足道的裂痕大概意味着，琢磨的父母已经为了生计疲于奔命到连这点都注意不到了。

 

贵田春彦踌躇了一下，小跑上前和恩田琢磨并肩而行，他感觉到琢磨的身子在他靠近时一下子绷紧了。

 

春彦假装没感觉到对方的紧张，径直开口，“磨くん，你的袖子......”

 

琢磨愣了一下，抬起左手，看到上面的裂口，“啊......”他的身子慢慢放松下来。

 

“我帮你缝吧。”春彦扯了扯他的袖子。

 

“哈？”

 

“我说我帮你缝，这样子很不舒服吧。”

 

“倒也没什么不舒服......”琢磨刚想拒绝却对上春彦认真的眼神，拒绝的话不知怎么有点说不出口，“嘛，如果你坚持的话，那就麻烦你了。”

 

“不过，你居然有带针线上学吗？真是意外。”

 

“可以去缝纫部借啦，我又不是女生。”

 

“一般高校男生也不会知道怎么缝衣服吧......”

 

“在打工的地方学的。”

 

“你这家伙到底在什么地方打工啊.......”琢磨有些无语。

 

“喂——”后面三人喊他们，打断了他们之间的对话，“你们在讲什么悄悄话呢，我们也要听！”

 

“就是，你们超没团队意识的。”

 

“我们在讲春会缝衣服的事啦。”

 

“呜哇，贤妻良母！”

 

“想打架吗，朋！”

 

一瞬间五个人又闹作一团，从旁边经过的学生们纷纷搂着书包避让，学校大门就在前面，风纪委员站在中央检查仪容仪表。夏季的风吹过，一片打旋的绿叶落在了春彦的头顶。

 

贵田春彦，十八岁，八盐中学高三生，藏小黄书的地方百分之百被发现，同时目击到跳楼现场的几率也是百分之百，除此之外他还是个有些笨拙和迟钝的早产儿。一个生平短短几十字就能写尽的，平凡的人。

 

四个人停在学校门口目送忠离开，后者背对着他们看似帅气地摆着手，琢磨突然想起了什么大声道。

 

“别忘了下周要去原宿——”

 

“记得！啰嗦！”

   
   
 

这时，距离他们第三次去原宿探险，还有二十三天。

 

而距离贵田春彦第一次陷入爱情，还有五十五天。

   
   
   
 

标题：「夏色」——ゆず

感谢大家的小红心小蓝手和评论~


	3. 一星·宫大篇 2

【2】一星·宫大——夜空に咲いたよ 

 

第三次原宿探险，最终也只能用惨败来形容，至少对于春彦一个人来说是这样。没有泡到妞，还被骗走了六万多，回家的时候基本上是又被贵田太太拿着鸡毛掸子给抽了出来。他只好求助住在五楼的瞬，在他家待到半夜两点后，才好不容易被贵田先生“偷渡”回了家。

 

除他之外，称得上惨败的大概还有被收保护费的小混混揍了个半死的二叶廉太郎，不过也是他自己作死，谁叫他在别人的地盘上卖可丽饼。说起来明明说好一起泡妞的，他到底在折腾什么啊。春彦无声地叹了一大口气，懒懒地趴在桌上，把头歪倒在臂弯里，一手无聊地转着笔。

 

还有鸭川忠那个笨蛋，带了一包的砖头在那练头槌，据说他还对一群原宿的男女老少说了“全身都是武器”这种丢脸的话，真的是好想装作不认识他。恩田琢磨也是，炫技被当地的街头少年挑衅后，居然就不服输地下了战书。结果他们这群人到底是干嘛去的？到最后只有他和冈野瞬是认认真真想要泡妞。

 

春彦在桌上晃着脑袋，下巴研磨着手臂上那条筋，一个不慎手上的笔掉在桌上，被地心引力牵引着滚落到地上。春彦的手悬在半空中，半晌过后缓缓垂落在桌面上。

 

好闲啊。大家现在都在干什么呢？

  
  


 

 

从十一楼春彦的窗户往下，五楼的冈野瞬正目光闪烁地打着电话，听声音对面正是他在原宿遇见的那个长发飘飘的女生。鸭川忠自然不用说，例行带着他三个小弟骑着机车巡逻八盐区，经过警察亭时还和里面站岗的葛城打了个招呼。住在离他们比较远的二叶廉太郎正躲在客厅门口偷听，他的父母似乎在里面商量着什么关于他的事。而恩田琢磨.......

 

恩田琢磨正站在自家门口，他半秒钟前刚到家，给他开门的母亲却叫他现在去找朋友玩，暂时不要回家，有很重要的事情需要和父亲说。他母亲说话时琢磨没有看她的眼睛，而是一直盯着她的嘴唇，那张曾经带着浅浅微笑的唇如今只剩下平板的一条线。移开视线，他看见母亲身后的家，明明开着灯，却有一层浓得挥散不去的黑暗徘徊在空气中，连台灯那唯一的光线都要吸进去。

 

说完，他母亲就关上了门，甚至连虚假的温柔也不愿意假装。

 

恩田琢磨看着那扇紧闭的门，门里传来急促地交谈声，然后是杯子打碎在地面的声响。

 

琢磨打了个颤，他攥紧手中的滑板，浅棕的双眸暗得看不见光。

 

不知道站了多久，琢磨才缓慢移动双腿，身体僵硬得仿佛灌进了蜡。走下楼的时候，他听到两个大婶的交谈，说是贵田太太和生病住院的野田太太交换了晚班。

 

一直面无表情的他嘴角这时才露出一丝坏笑。

  
  
  


“晚上好，贵田妈妈。”琢磨站在贵田家门口，面对着板着脸的贵田太太，脸上扬起他自认为最乖巧的微笑。

 

“你来做什么？”贵田太太叉着腰怀疑地看着琢磨。

 

“我来给春补习。”琢磨笑得更动人了。

 

贵田太太冷哼一声，一脸“信你有鬼”的表情，眼看着就要关上门，琢磨猛地扑上去。

 

“贵田妈妈.......你相信我......我......我真的是、来给春、补习的！”琢磨将一条手臂伸进去扒在门上，下面一条腿也踩在门框上使劲，苦着脸努力和怪力的贵田太太作斗争。

 

贵田太太仿佛是被琢磨“宁断手，不放弃”的气势打动了，她微微松了劲，“证据？”

 

“我给您看，您先保证您不关门。”

 

贵田太太沉默地打开门，放了手。

 

琢磨松了口气，停下丢人的姿势，但还是将脚贴在门的边缘以防万一。他在书包了掏了掏，拿出期末数学的试卷，打开来展示给贵田太太看，最顶上大大一个红色的八十九分。

 

在贵田太太打量卷子的时候，琢磨再次挂上乖巧的微笑，不过这次多了几许讨好的意味。

 

“妈妈，是磨くん吗？”贵田春彦的声音适时地从屋里传出来。

 

“是啊，你的‘作案同伙’来了。”贵田太太稍稍让开身子，琢磨一下子看见站在玄关门口的贵田春彦。他穿着居家的T恤和短裤，光着脚站在木地板上，暖黄的灯光打在他身上，栗色的头发上仿佛带了一层光圈。在他身后能隐约看到客厅，墙上摆着春彦画的住宅区全景，一张木头长桌，上面摆着茶杯和茶壶，还有一束雏菊。坐在椅子上看书的贵田先生也听到了声音，探出头笑着朝他挥了挥手。

 

这才是家的样子啊。

 

恩田琢磨突然之间有些踌躇，只要踏一步就能进入的空间，却在一瞬间仿佛和他格格不入。

 

他的脚无意识地向后退。

 

“你来得正好，”对面的春彦完全没注意到他的反常，他快步上前，笑着扯住他的手，阻止了他的逃离，“我正无聊呢。”

 

琢磨回过神，在心里打了一秒钟之前的自己一个巴掌，搞什么多愁善感，现在不抓紧机会他计划好的一切都要打水漂了。

 

他赶紧笑起来点点头，跟着春彦顺势走了进去。

 

“不要贪玩，好好学习啊你们。”贵田太太放弃抵抗，妥协地嘱咐道。

 

“学习......？”春彦疑惑地看向琢磨。

 

“啊对，学习学习！学习使我们快乐，对不对啊春。”琢磨高声道，朝春彦挤眉弄眼示意他闭嘴，接着不由分说地推着春彦，栗色的脑袋和金色的脑袋挤在一起进了卧室。

 

“滑板不能进屋！”身后传来威胁的高八度。

 

刚进去的金色脑袋又小跑出来把滑板小心翼翼地放在鞋柜旁。

  
  
  


“所以，你到底是来干嘛的？”春彦抱着手坐在椅子上，看着躺倒在他床上的琢磨，努力摆上审问的表情，虽然对方并看不见。

 

“这个待会再说......我们先来讨论一下，说真的，你妈妈真的不考虑去做个摔跤或者铁饼运动员吗，我都要肌肉拉伤了。”琢磨揉着自己的上臂肌肉。

 

一本书破空而来砸在他脑门上，“都说了不准拿我妈开玩笑！”

 

“嘶！”

 

琢磨捂着额头从床上坐起来，指缝间明显能看到那一块区域红了起来。

 

“破相了怎么办啊！”琢磨揉着伤处尖着嗓子吼。

 

“你一个男人怕什么破相！”春彦下意识有些担心，但受到挑衅便也不甘示弱地吼回去。

 

恩田琢磨咬着牙，纠结了半天发现对方说得很有道理竟无法反驳。

 

“算了算了，不跟你争这个。”琢磨自认为大度地摆摆手，弯下腰打开书包拿出一个黑袋子。

 

“你干什么呢？”

 

无视春彦的问题，琢磨径自从里面拿出一个录影带，“嗒哒~”

 

那个录影带上一片黑，只有标题上写的是「美女室友的秘密」，左上角还有一个“十八禁”的标志。

 

“你是想死吗？！”春彦压低声音吼道，猛地冲过去，把正洋洋得意的琢磨扑倒在床上，捂住他手上的录影带，一脸紧张兮兮地看向房门，“我妈看见了怎么办？！”

 

恩田琢磨躺在柔软的被子翻了个白眼，这么大动作难道不是更显眼吗。他想要给春彦一个暴栗，但是他的两只手都被春彦连着录影带一起压在了肚子上，而春彦两只白净的爪子则拽着他胸前的衣服，攥得死紧，琢磨无奈地想这件衣服肯定又要皱了。

 

“喂......”被压得有些喘不过气，琢磨动了动手指，本是想示意对方起身，却无意间扫到了什么突起的东西。

 

春彦的身体僵硬了，他猛地转头，因为错愕而睁得圆滚滚的双眼和圆润的双颊让他看起来像某种小动物。

 

空气安静了一秒。

 

“呃......抱歉？”琢磨率先打破了沉默。

 

春彦脸上的表情慢慢转变成犹豫，似乎是在纠结到底是站起来还是继续趴在琢磨身上。琢磨很理解他，站起来显得好像太在意，不站起来这个姿势又实在太糟糕。最后春彦似乎是找到了个折中的办法，他滚到了一旁，趴在松软的枕头上，再开口时，语气软了不少。

 

“我妈在家呢......”

 

“没事，你妈今天上晚班。”

 

“不可能，她今天明明......”

 

不等春彦反驳的话说完，房门外就传来贵田太太的大嗓门，“小春，我去上班了，你记得好好学习不要偷玩！还有晚上睡觉之前把牛奶喝了！”

 

“哦！”春彦条件反射回应道，眼前琢磨坏笑着用口型说‘你看吧’，同时他听到大门合上的咔哒声。

 

春彦翻身一下子从床上坐起来，他兴致勃勃地去开电视，打开电源的时候突然转过身犹豫地看着坐起来的琢磨，“可是不用等忠他们一起么？就我们两个看是不是不太好啊.......”

 

“这个我是借来的，限定今天，我之前打电话他们都没接，是错过的人的错。”琢磨一本正经地回答。

 

春彦歪着脑袋想了想，接受了这个说法，回头继续捣鼓电视。

 

琢磨撒了谎。他其实根本没有打电话给那三人，实际上他从店里借了录影带就径直来了第五栋，在电梯里连想都没想，毫不犹豫地就略过第五楼按了十一楼的键。他不想见到其他三人，也许忠不会在意，但是瞬和廉太郎一定会奇怪他为什么晚上不回家，而是拿着录影带出现在这里。他不想解释。

 

这个世界上大概只有春彦一个人，对于他突然而然的出现不会有任何问题。他不会猜测，不会盘根问底，不会担心，也不会往他身上投递同情的眼神。他只会一如往常地接受他任何没有理由的到来，如同他本来就该在这，坐在和他一样的灯光下，而不是那个阴暗潮湿的家，和怨恨和愤懑生活在一起。

 

“好了好了！”春彦把录影带推到碟机里，拿着遥控器抱着双腿坐在琢磨旁边，而琢磨也调整好姿势，盘起双腿悠闲地靠在墙上。

 

“播——放。”春彦按下“play”键。

 

电视中出现警告未成年的片头，放松下来的琢磨不知怎的开始有些走神。他的目光逡巡过衣柜、书桌，最后落在摆在教科书旁边的英语教材上。

 

那是春彦从原宿带回来的物件之一，另一个就在他背后的墙上，一副海豚的画。虽然春彦不愿意说，但是用脚趾头想都知道春彦肯定是又被骗了。

 

一直以来都是这样，初中的时候被学长骗走吃饭的零花钱，高中的时候被打工的前辈骗走辛苦赚来的工资。他似乎对这世界上所有人都心无芥蒂，毫不怀疑。就像某种小动物，像什么呢，琢磨看着春彦肉肉的侧脸有些发怔，大概是像小奶狗之类的吧。眨巴着纯净的眼睛亲近人类，被踢一脚之后却丝毫不长记性，下一次还是会凑上来，然后再被踢一脚。春彦就像这种温驯又天真的动物，相信遇到的每一个人，却不知道提起戒备的心，提防那些蓄势的刀子和陷阱。

 

真是让人放心不下。

 

琢磨突然抬起手揉了揉春彦的脑袋，春彦疑惑地转过头。

 

看吧，就是这种眼神。一开始就是被这眼神打败了。

 

琢磨笑起来，为了掩饰突然作祟的保护欲，又拍了拍春彦的脑门，“你给我让开点，我都看不见了。”

 

春彦噘着嘴委屈地往后移了移。

 

琢磨换了个姿势，终于沉浸在影片中。

 

一切都很正常，浓妆艳抹的美丽女子，煽情又勾人的对话和动作，直到那女人脱下了衣服。

 

“你不觉得她胸太平了点吗？”琢磨率先嗅出不对劲。

 

“唔......”

 

那女人脱下了裙子。

 

“你不觉得她三角裤鼓鼓囊囊的吗？”琢磨已经有了不好的预感，然而他还是不死心，安慰自己看错了。

 

“嗯......”

 

影片中的男人脱下了女人的内裤，本不该出现女性身体上的部位非常精神奕奕地挺立了出来。

 

电视前的两人已经傻掉了。

 

当男人淋上不知名液体的手指接近“女人”翘起的屁股时，两个人的表情已经可以用“被水淹没，不知所措”来形容了。

 

电视里男人的手滑向“女人”的股沟，手指由轻而重抚摸揉按对方的后穴。同时“女人”自己的手抚上胸前两粒突起，发出娇媚甜腻的呻吟，在男人的手插进去时跟着节奏摇摆着臀部，脸上的表情似乎很是享受其中。

 

春彦拾起遥控器迅速在男人把掏出的东西塞进那个他一直用手指玩弄的地方之前按了“off”键。

 

他眼前仿佛有一扇开了一条缝的门正在缓慢打开，而他有生以来第一次如此随他母亲“快、准、狠”地关上了那扇大门。

 

“这什么鬼啊？！”他转头朝琢磨崩溃地大喊。

 

“我怎么知道？！”也被吓到的琢磨急忙从黑袋子里掏借记卡还不忘吼回去。

 

“你借的你不知道？！”

 

“店家跟我保证过的！”

 

其实店家什么也没保证过，冷静想一想那个小哥只说是绝版珍藏，没说这是异性恋专供，也没说标题上的“美女室友”并不是女人。琢磨知道自己犯了错，只是打死不承认而已。

 

春彦白眼一翻倒在床上，死气沉沉地说，“谁给我的记忆来个一秒删除......”

 

琢磨扔掉袋子，侧过身推了推春彦的肩膀，“不要这么沮丧嘛，其实也没那么糟，前面还是很好看的......”说话声音越来越小，琢磨自己也很心虚。

 

春彦根本不想理他。

 

琢磨不死心地继续推他，“仔细想想那个女人，啊不，男人，也不是，伪娘，对，伪娘。那个伪娘看起来也很爽嘛，明明没碰那个地方.......”

 

春彦捂上了耳朵。

 

琢磨又上手掰春彦的手，口不择言到自己都不知道在讲些什么，“碰后面有那么爽吗？还是说那个伪娘天赋异禀，原本以为完全不行的地方没想到完全可以嘛......”

 

“你走！”

 

客厅外看书的贵田先生手中的茶被吓得抖出来一半，他抚了抚胸口慈祥地看向自家儿子的房门，感叹道，“青春啊。”

  
  
  


恩田琢磨走的时候春彦还保持着原样倒在被子上，直到听到大门合上的声音他才坐起了身，他摸了摸刚消下去的下身，难堪地咬住了下唇。

 

“真是太糟糕了......”

  
  
  


 

 

而站在春彦家门口的琢磨扯了扯裤子，心里庆幸道：幸好春至始至终没有转过身仔细看他，不然他还真不知道该怎么解释自己鼓起那块。

 

他靠在栏杆上看着深沉的夜空，原本愁闷的心情被这场闹剧一下子搅了个干净，他忍不住笑出了声。

 

“真是太糟糕了......”

  
  
  
  


 

 

夜空に咲いたよ 

在夜空下绽放吧

 

主题取自「薔薇と太陽」——Kinki Kids


	4. 一星·宫大篇3

**【3】一星·宫大篇——友達のままじゃ**

 

最后一节课结束，所有人都从书包里拿出饭盒搬着凳子三三两两聚在一块吃午餐，桌椅相撞和饭盒被打开的叮里当啷声音不绝于耳，只有四个人默契地同时站起，在喧闹声中一齐走出后门，聊着天左转上楼打开通往天台的门。

升上初中之后，学校离家远，再不能像小学时一样回家吃中饭。男孩的友情总是来得又快又深厚，春彦认识鸭川忠、冈野瞬和二叶廉太郎之后很快和他们打成一片，接着琢磨加入进来，他们这个小团体仿佛终于找到了缺失了那一块拼图，成了完整的一片。也不知是谁规定了，每一个小团体都要有一个自己的秘密基地，春彦他们几个就仗着笼目哥哥作为鲛州组老大的威名占领了众人争抢的天台。

那时的八盐婴儿潮事件才刚刚过去，他们五个人拿着饭盒在地上整整齐齐蹲成一排，看栏杆外面同学们三两成群，来来往往。他们一会儿假装评审给过路认识或不认识的女生们打分，一会儿又扮作漫才一边搞笑一边大肆批评那些惹人讨厌的老师。那时如果有风吹来，五个人会迅速弯腰护住自己的饭盒，本能地阻挡污染午饭的万恶之源。而六年之后的现在，一阵风刮过，掀起他们的衣袂和头发，他们只是扫扫饭上的灰，不在意地继续吃。

“有钱啊磨，今天有两个面包。”瞬看着磨袋子里一个红豆面包一个奶油面包惊讶道。

琢磨得意洋洋地朝瞬扬了扬眉毛，指着廉太郎说，“你怎么不说朋今天把他们店里的豪华套餐搬过来了。”

朋打开盖子，在其他三人的惊呼赞叹声中骄傲地挺起胸膛，“这是我爸起早给我做的。”

“银鱼寿司，金枪鱼寿司，天妇罗，炸鱼 …… 满汉全席啊这是。”琢磨数着廉太郎餐盒里的食物。

“快快快，分、分、分！”瞬拿着筷子起哄敲餐盒。

春彦把早都准备好的空餐盒和一双筷子放在琢磨的面前，廉太郎和瞬早都开始了分食行动，瞬的章鱼香肠，莲太郎的寿司，春彦的咖喱，琢磨的面包立马填满了所有人的餐盒。

春彦一边用廉太郎爸爸做的寿司塞满整个嘴巴，一边偷眼看坐在一旁的恩田琢磨。对方完全没注意道春彦暗戳戳的小眼神，自顾自大口吞着瞬的章鱼香肠，嘴角勾着细微的弧度。春彦的眼神滑了过去，一一扫过正在讨论龙珠情节的瞬和廉太郎，最后停留在廉太郎和他之间曾属于忠的空位上。

他们这五个人，琢磨是坐镇在王座上指挥的天皇，拿着长刀带领他们指哪打哪；忠是冲锋陷阵的将军，忠诚又勇猛，就是一旦炸毛就会从暴龙兽升级为丧尸暴龙兽，导弹在身一阵乱射敌我不分；而瞬有一个常年在电台胡侃的老爸，嘴皮子虽然比不上他，但好歹有清奇的脑回路加持，当仁不让成为了他们之中的说客；廉太郎作为他们之中唯一有钱的人，完美发挥了他资本主义家的优势，有钱能使鬼推磨这一招使得炉火纯青。通常来说，忠是琢磨的绝对拥护者，对于他的话言听计从，这都是因为第一次见面忠就被琢磨的超凡脱俗的鬼点子和魄力折服的缘故。和他有点不一样的是廉太郎，他虽然也会支持琢磨的主意，但大多时候都有自己的考量，并不全都按照琢磨说的做。而瞬和春彦，则完全是盲目跟从，唯一不同的是瞬是有运气的盲目跟从，春彦是没运气的，所以在琢磨为他们分配好的战场上，一个剑走偏锋，一个屡战屡败。

春彦在他们之中，从来是不善争斗的那个，总是充当和事佬的角色。但有时他又蠢笨可怜得像个小跟班，其他四个人聊天时他也不太能跟得上，特别是那些暗示谜语，他从没听懂过。就好像他们四人同时上网聊天，却只有春彦一个人有网络延迟。但他并不在意，在遇到他们之前他就不是很爱说话的那个，大多数时候只是听着，在戳到笑点时发出软软的笑声。偶尔他也会加入对话，声音轻的仿佛都能被天台上的风携带而去，只有琢磨总是能从喧嚣的风声和人声中捕捉到他的声音，转过头询问地看他。前几次的时候春彦还不甚习惯，可琢磨从来不放弃地转回头，而是用誓不罢休的气势沉默地等着，截止到春彦重新开口。

久而久之四个吵吵闹闹的加一个没有话的变成三个嬉笑的和两个聊天的，后来又不知不觉转变成只要他开口，其他人就停下话题静静地听。

那时的春彦不知道为什么自己总是有特别多的问题，但是他们从来不嫌弃，愿意绞尽脑汁回应他。

“为什么朋你喜欢牧野同学，不喜欢三条同学？”

“因为feeling。”廉太郎说

“为什么我明明和冈田是同年，现在却要叫他前辈？”

“不服的话你也学他跳级呗。”忠说。

“为什么JUMP漫画里的反派那么厉害却打不死主角？”

“主角都死了，作者还画什么漫画。”瞬说

“为什么a的二次方加b的二次方一定等于c的二次方？”

“……”

一阵沉默。

蹲在春彦身边的琢磨狠狠拍了春彦的脑袋，“这有什么好问的，记住就行了。”

春彦捂着脑袋喊痛，委屈地噘起嘴。

琢磨的回答很勉强，但他还是接受了。

每当春彦的问题无人能答时，只有琢磨会承担起队长的责任跳出来回答，他打从心里佩服似乎什么问题也难不倒的琢磨。

他错了。

“磨 くん ，你为什么每天吃面包啊？”

“因为面包有益身体健康。”

“可我妈妈说吃肉才能长高，你怎么不吃肉？”

“吃面包也能长高。”

“可是肉那么好吃，为什么你不让伯母给你做？”

“ …… 她没有时间。”

如果春彦没有“时间差”，如果他没有那么迟钝，他就能听出来琢磨声音里挥散不去的阴郁，他就能早点闭上嘴不解开琢磨的伤疤。

“没有时间？这么说来好像从这学期开始就没见你带过便当，”春彦把头扭过去看琢磨，“为什么？”

琢磨没有回答，他常年没什么表情的脸上依旧是没什么表情，但他的眼睛里像是被按了开关，和煦的暖意不见了，只剩下人去楼空的黑。

琢磨把面包的塑料袋团成一团塞在校裤口袋里，站起来拍拍屁股上的灰，转头径直离开，至始至终一句话也没有说。

剩下四人眼睁睁地看着他的背影，被凝滞的气氛压得差点忘记呼吸。

春彦被瞬照着脑袋打了一巴掌才回过神，正好对上其余三人指控的眼神。

“你问这个干什么啊？”

“你不知道磨他们家住在第七栋啊？”

“第七栋是穷人区没人告诉你吗？”

廉太郎和忠起身去追琢磨，临走之前一人弹了一下他脑门。

春彦转过头来看留在他身边的瞬，不知所措，“可是这也不代表伯父伯母不能给磨 くん 做午饭啊，我说错话了吗？”

瞬盯着他良久，几次张张嘴似乎想要说什么，最后只是大大叹了声气，捂住了脸，“真是要被你打败了 ……”

是在那之后，他们才开始共享食物，为了琢磨，为了春彦，也是为了他们自己。

“ 喂春，”琢磨突然凑到春彦身边，“今天你妈什么时候上班？”

春咬着廉太郎给的炸鱼一边搅动舌头和鱼刺艰难地战斗，一边含含糊糊地回答。

琢磨看他这样心累地扯扯嘴角，捏着春彦的两颊让他张嘴，两根手指伸进去把刺挑出来擦在纸巾上。

“ 不会吃就不要吃。”琢磨看着春彦把鱼肉吞下去，“再说一遍。”

“ 下午上班。”

琢磨点点头， “ 下午你先回家，给我们把风。”

“ 干什么啊？”

琢磨动动手做了个猥琐的动作，朝春彦挤眉弄眼地笑。

“ 你又来，昨晚那个不是伪娘嘛！”春彦瞥了一眼正在抢最后一块香肠的廉太郎和瞬，挨近琢磨气急败坏道。

他不知道自己为什么要压低声音，但看着身边什么也不知道的廉太郎和瞬，他莫名有些心虚。

“ 我借了新的。”琢磨也跟着悄声细语。

春彦狐疑地看他。

“ 真的！”

似乎是为了证明他说的话是真的，琢磨离春彦更近了。他的呼吸喷洒在春彦的唇上，栗色的眼珠在阳光的反射下仿佛淬着光，春彦看到自己的影子映在那双眼睛上面，仿佛他自己被关进去了一样。他突然感到恐慌，猛地朝后一退，后脑勺大力地撞在栏杆上，他闷哼一声，眼看着就要晕乎乎地倒在地上，被一旁眼疾手快的瞬提溜着领子给提了起来。

“春？”

“春你没事吧？！”

“春！”

身边三个人着急的嚷嚷让春彦更晕了，睁开眼的他视野中有三个凑得极近的脸，可他的目光却仿佛像坏掉的照相机，只能聚焦到一张脸上。这让春彦更害怕了，他忍不住别开眼。

“我没事。”春彦推开抱着他的瞬，揉着脑袋跪坐在地上。

暂且放下心的三人开始讨论今天下午的安排，春彦抱着脑袋在一旁，那些声音灌进他的耳中全被失真成了背景音，他只是专注地看着天台一处墙角，在那个阳光照不到的阴影里，有什么在悄然滋长

 

下午回家前他去了一趟二十二栋，一如既往地没有见到优香，一如既往被君江太太留在家里唠了会儿嗑，而且不知道是不是错觉，君江太太穿的衣服越来越凉快了，可能是夏天太热了吧。

不过好歹因为这样一分神，春彦打电话给琢磨时，从中午开始就翻腾的心情平静了许多。

在等待琢磨他们上来的时间里，春彦翻开了廉太郎在他生日那天送他的偶像写真。虽然说他也很喜欢那些纯粹勾引的全裸写真，看着那些美丽的女人用撩人的姿态在纸张上舒展身体总能一饱他对女性身体隐秘部位的窥探欲。

原来那些他无意中碰到或提起女生就要么羞红着脸抛掉或对他又叫又骂的部位长这样。他第一次看时这样想。

但实际上他更喜欢看那些姑且算在偶像范畴内的艺人的写真，充分发挥了穿着衣服时半遮半掩的性感，他会更加安心。看着那些经过多番练习而露出姣好笑容，以及天真无邪地暴露着身体的女孩，总让春彦怀有一种恍恍惚惚、被治愈的感觉。所以他喜欢优香，从见到优香的第一天起，他就想起偶像写真中女孩们甜美的模样。

他胡乱翻着，纸张快速地在指间划过，这样快的速度，不由得让人怀疑他是否看进去了。春彦的样子看起来漫不经心，说实在话他看全裸写真倒确实比看这个积极得多，也认真得多。这时他眼睛瞄到一页，手指颤了颤，竟停住不动了。那页上面是一个穿着红色睡裙的性感女人，右脸上有几颗痣，图片中的她躺在白色的大床上，红与白形成鲜明对比。春彦并非因为这女人长得有多漂亮才停下的，他是想起了昨晚那起乌龙事件，录影带中的“女人”，也穿着一件这样的睡裙。

联想如同导火索，一旦点着就很难停下。春彦回忆起了那“女人”平坦的胸部和翘起的下体，还有在被身后男人贯穿时那声被他截断的长吟。那个“女人”之前并未说话，只在男人抚摸他身体时必中发出甜腻的轻哼，直到最后一下他才发现“女人”的声音实际上非常粗哑，带着和他纤瘦身形与姣好面容完全不相符的男人味。这种早就该忘记的声音，不知为何春彦却无法从脑海中抹去，反而因为回想描绘得越来越清楚。本该觉得恶心的，本该觉得反胃的，本该觉得厌恶的，这些“本该”仿佛都自己长了腿跑掉，只留下“妩媚”“动人”等形容词以加粗字体在脑海中醒目地挂着。一股热从春彦的小腹升起，蒸腾得他脑袋都晕乎乎的，令他整个人都坐立不安，瘙痒难耐。

等到琢磨一行人咋咋呼呼疯做一团地冲进春彦的房间时，春彦正双手圈着膝盖坐在床上，两眼发直地望着地面，一脸痴傻。四个人打着招呼围坐在他身边时，春彦也一直一幅听不进话的模样发着呆，只有不断扣挠膝盖的大拇指透露了他的焦躁。他在所有人注意力都处于琢磨身上的录像带上时，偷偷把手伸进后脚跟和大腿根部中间，扯了扯有些发紧的裤子，他暗自祈祷琢磨的例行开场能快点，不要废话，不然再继续维持这种姿势他小腿就要麻了。

影片放映后没多久他就举起了手，在大家惊呼“好快”中小心翼翼地放下双腿。中途他状似无意地瞟了琢磨一眼，后者脸上也是和其他人一样普通的惊讶表情。春彦松了口气，却也没来由地觉得失望，虽然说他也不知道自己在期待些什么。

春彦就一直胡思乱想着，什么时候手放下来都不知道，等到他回过神来，发现大家的手都放下来了，除了廉太郎。电视上播放的成了那个满脸横肉的丑陋男人的特写。春彦同其他人一起发出嫌恶的嘘声，只有廉太郎一人一脸钦佩地凑上前。

最后大家都没了兴致，廉太郎还执意继续观看，被无情地四票否决，手握遥控器大权的琢磨十分干脆利落地关掉了电视。五个人又在春彦家闹腾了一会儿，等到晚饭时间各回各家各找各妈。

春彦目送他们离开，回房间看了会儿书，起身想去厨房拿水的时候才发现琢磨又忘记带走录像带了。他这个坏习惯若是还不改迟早有一天会害死春彦，他叹一口气认命地想把录像带藏起来，还有半个小时贵田太太就回家了，要是打电话让琢磨过来取，指不定会撞上，到时候就不好解释了。

在打开柜门的时候，那盒写着“美女室友的秘密”的录像带静静地贴着墙壁的角落，在两堆书中半遮半掩，他愣住了。

他的脑海中闪现过“女人”在男人的爱抚下颤抖、呻吟、勃起的画面，春彦觉得口干舌燥，心跳得飞快。他的手摸上录像带黑色坚硬的外壳，捏着一角，用力到指尖都白了，但他最终还是没有拿出来，低低地呜咽了一声，就仓皇逃到床上，被抛起的被子盖住了全身。

他感觉到疼。他又硬了。

从来没有过。一天内因为同一个东西硬两次，这种事从来没有发生过。

他觉得自己大概是出了问题，崩溃地揉捏着胀大的下身，死死地咬着嘴唇。他想闭上眼，但一闭眼就满是录像带的内容在眼前飞舞，他只好睁着眼睛，盯着被子的花纹。

隔着裤子根本如同隔靴搔痒，春彦烦躁地拉开裤链，在床上磨蹭着踢掉裤子。胀大的弧度非常明显，黏湿的透明液体已经开始渗出来在白色的底裤上晕开一圈水渍。他干脆把手伸进内裤里快速套弄涨得发痛的性器，液体流得越来越多，他沾得满手掌都是，连下面的毛发都湿漉漉的。

他越来越热， 终于忍不住张大嘴巴呼吸，像条快要被路上的空气溺毙的鱼，他不知道自己喉咙中发出和录像带中“女人”一样甜腻的呻吟，他的注意力全部汇聚在了下体。

春彦两只手都用上了，把溢出的前液涂抹在整个阴茎上套弄着，他摩挲过上面的马眼，抚弄过下面两个卵蛋，一处都没漏掉。他很想射，却射不出来，总觉得还差了什么。春彦愈加着急，手上就越没了章法，在下体胡乱摸着，直到他的手指不小心划进臀缝，擦过那个难以启齿的地方，他发出一声沙哑的长吟。

春彦吓坏了，整个人在棉被里不停哆嗦，带得整个棉被都跟着他颤抖起来。他受不了了，今天发生的一切超出了他的承受范围，他猛地掀开棉被，想去洗个冷水澡。

然后他看见了站在门边一脸诧异的恩田琢磨。

TBC

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


友達のままじゃ

我们只是朋友

 

标题取自「Summer~僕らのシルエット～」——Kinki Kids


	5. 一星·宫大篇4

**【4】一星·宫大——腰つきで引きよせる**

  
  


恩田琢磨六岁那年才搬到八盐区，六岁之前的岁月里他是在新宿区的老宅里度过。

 

他记得从木地板上跑过时身后一连串的嘎吱声，他记得在微风中摇晃的风铃，他记得在妈妈晚餐做好之前就循着饭香溜到厨房，他记得他因为偷吃被妈妈半训斥半好笑地弹了额头，他记得爸爸在身后大笑着把他举起来在厨房里转圈，妈妈嗔怒地让爸爸把他放下来。

 

那个时候，灯光是暖的，空气是甜的，除了幸福他想不起别的词。

 

直到某日爸爸在饭桌上宣布他们要搬家了，从那以后灰暗的阴影就入侵了他暖黄的世界。

 

他每一天与公园的小伙伴道别后归家，就会发现家空了一点。第二天，又空了一点。第三天，第四天，第五天......

 

妈妈放在卧室不让碰的亮晶晶的东西不见了，爸爸的书房空了一半，那个巨大的书柜不见了，只剩下书本堆积在墙角，然后不知不觉的，那些书也不见了。电视机没了，茶几没了，沙发没了，餐桌没了，椅子没了，吊灯没了，台灯也没了。

 

琢磨再不敢出门了，他怕下次回家的时候，整个家都没了。

 

他花好长的时间独自坐在自己的卧室，把硬纸板剪出一个个小人模样，在他们的手上插上一根牙签充当武器，他幻想他的家是城堡，他自己是国王，这些小人则是他的士兵，他指挥他们对抗那群穿着蓝衣服入侵城堡的敌人，保卫自己的家园。

 

可是那些只存在他脑海里的英勇画面并不会变成现实，他越来越熟练，手速越来越快，剪的小人越来越多，但没有一个能站起来为他作战。

 

直到他妈妈发现了他，目瞪口呆地看着铺满整个地面的小人，忧心忡忡地冲过来抱住他蹲在地上的小小身躯。

 

当天晚上，爸爸和妈妈爆发出巨大的争吵。那声音穿透墙壁，溜进棉被，严丝密合地徘徊在琢磨身边，孜孜不倦地设法从他的指缝间钻入他的耳朵，犹如梦魇。

 

那是第一次爸爸妈妈吵架，就之后发生的种种来看，那也不是最后一次。

 

第二天清晨，眼睛尚未消肿的妈妈，和面露疲态的爸爸，站在他的床边扬着笑容问他要不要去庙会玩。

 

琢磨答应了。

 

爸爸抱着他下楼的时候，空荡荡的客厅刺痛了他的双眼，他把头埋进爸爸的肩头，努力不去关注不知何时心口开出的洞中呼呼灌入的冷风。

 

如果说这次旅程的起点是期待拥有一次充满快乐的家庭旅行，然而这条本该起飞后就保持平缓上升航线的飞机在临近结束时陡然掉落，坠毁在黑暗的树林中。

 

他本该记得的，那个叫小春的女装男孩身体不好，他根本无法和他们一样跑得那样快，可他忘记了，他们都忘记了，等到他骤然记起，回过身去时，只能看到遥远的路灯下，小春被穿着制服的男人抱起离开的身影。

 

和总是侵入他家把一件件物品带走的男人们穿得类似的蓝色衣服。

 

琢磨突然哭了。

 

他发现他谁都保护不了，保护不了他的家，保护不了他的父母，他连第一次遇见的伙伴都保护不了。

 

其他三个小兔崽子全撒开腿早都跑得没了踪影，此时只有琢磨一个人蹲在黑黝黝的树林里，蹂躏着地上的草，一个人哭得昏天暗地，泣不成声。

 

爸妈走过来的身影是他在脱力地闭上眼前看见的最后画面。第二天，他扔掉了所有的纸人，他不再害怕走出卧室面对空旷的房子，还能对再次走进家里搬走其他物品的穿着蓝色制服的叔叔们报以微笑。他心上那道漏风的裂缝并没有被修补，但至少琢磨学会了在外面包起坚不可摧的盔甲和冷硬的围墙。

 

然后某天，坐在空旷的客厅安静地看漫画的琢磨几个星期以来第一次听到熙熙攘攘的人声。他的妈妈领着一群女人小孩进了家，琢磨认出来那是他在过年时见过的妈妈的亲戚。

 

他听到女人们在看到他的时候爆发出来的赞美，看到她们一面和妈妈貌似热切地攀谈着，一面用评估的眼神一一扫过屋内寥寥无几的物件，嘴上还带着虚情假意的微笑。

 

琢磨感到一阵恶心的反胃，但是他一步也没有退，静静地站着，甚至在女人们冰冷滑腻的手伸过来时乖巧地低下了头。

 

其中一个浓妆艳抹的女人招呼他的儿子和琢磨玩，那个男孩是他的堂哥，比他大几岁，整张脸被肥肉挤得看不出五官。他走到琢磨跟前，冷漠地上下打量了一眼，开门见山的问他房间在哪。

 

倒是比他虚伪的母亲坦诚，又或许是一贯的恃强凌弱令他毫无畏惧。

 

琢磨沉默地指了指楼上，退开一步注视着一群和他差不多大的小鬼头跟着“老大”蹬蹬蹬地上了楼。

 

琢磨抬头看了一眼笑意勉强的妈妈，贴紧了她的腿。

 

女人们走进了厨房，她们再不顾矜持，手脚并用上下翻找着，不放过一个抽屉，一个柜子，她们精明地算计着每一物件的价值，把他们家当成甩卖清仓的大卖场，一刻不停地填满她们带来的购物袋，然而就算那袋子容量有限，她们的胃口却永远不会满足。琢磨一直和妈妈在门边默不作声地观望着，他想他妈妈是否和他有一样的想法。

 

那个浓妆艳抹的女人从最左边的柜子里拿出一套餐具，市面上再寻常不过的货色，却因为上面家庭限定的彩绘而显得与众不同。简单的白与黑中唯一的彩色。

 

女人们叫嚷着可爱的同时，琢磨的眼睛睁大了。

 

他控制不住自己，他不能思考，他无法停下脚步，他抓住了女人的手。

 

不行！只有这个，不行！

 

那是唯一不能被允许蒙灰的回忆。

 

女人试图把手抬起来，但是小孩子的手劲出乎意料地强劲，她居然没能挣开，还感到了疼痛。女人皱起眉，她开始不耐烦了，转头怒目瞪着惊讶得张着嘴的琢磨的妈妈。

 

琢磨央求地看着急忙靠近的妈妈，却只对上她歉疚的眼神，那双温柔的手正在一根一根掰开琢磨小小的手指。

 

琢磨感觉他的身体被一瞬间抽空了力气。

 

他报复一般地在女人用力的时候松开了手。

 

妈妈和女人想补救却来不及，那套家庭餐具就这么掉了下来，在地上摔得粉碎。

 

琢磨冷漠地凝视着地上的碎片，爸爸选的款式，妈妈选的颜色，他选的图案，现在全成了一堆不可燃烧的垃圾。耳边是女人不满的吵闹，母亲的道歉，还有其他人窸窸窣窣的细语，他心中燃烧着报仇的快意，却又突然感到一阵窒息的恐惧。

 

他跑上了楼，急于从此处逃离。

 

楼上他卧室的门大开着，依稀传出争吵地喧嚣声。门里几个男孩为了一辆崭新的电动赛车吵得不可开交，扭打在一块，你捶他一拳，他踹你一脚，蜂拥成一圈，挤成没了人形的野兽，为了一块肥肉撕咬在一块。

 

楼上和楼下，并没有什么不同。

 

琢磨有点乐，身体却阵阵发冷，他想血缘至亲不过如此。

 

他拍了拍门框吸引野兽们的注意，指了指床说，他还有一箱玩具藏在床底。然后他盘腿坐下，注视着野兽们毫不犹豫地扑向他的床底。

  
  
  
  


琢磨是被掐醒的，熟悉的力道和尖锐的疼痛顺着神经末梢直接入侵他的大脑皮层，他一睁眼就看见班主任那张拉得老长的臭脸。

 

他低头烦躁地小声啧了一下，抬起头来时又是一张被精心计算过的完美笑脸。同时在老师严厉的注视下，默默地抬起手擦了擦嘴角晶亮的口水。

 

四周响起偷偷摸摸细碎的笑声。

 

待老师回身走向黑板，他一边揉着被掐出红印的手臂，一边转头问同桌，“我什么时候睡着的？”

 

“谁知道，反正等我发现的时候你已经睡死过去了。”同桌先是满不在乎地回答，接着又笑嘻嘻地凑到他身边，“你是不是做梦了？”

 

“什么？”

 

“你说梦话了哦，叫了好大一声‘小春’呢，我估计全班都听到啦。是谁啊，春彦吗？”

 

那笑容中八卦的意味太过浓厚，琢磨没来由得感觉一阵恶寒。

 

“才不是，是小时候的一个玩伴......我怎么会在梦里叫春彦的名字啊。”琢磨觉得哭笑不得，又解释不清，只好勉强糊弄过去。

 

说话的时候，琢磨下意识抬眼朝话题另一个中心人物望去，坐在左前方靠窗座位上的男孩正用右手撑着头，圆圆的后脑勺将他的视线遮了个严严实实，琢磨只能看见春彦被天台上的风吹乱后就再没被主人打理过的头发和一点点的面包弧。

 

他倒是完全不在意这边发生了什么，外人看来一副富士山崩于前而色不变的模样，只有琢磨知道，春彦那笨蛋只不过是又神游太虚到把周围的一切屏蔽了。琢磨有点郁闷地转过脸，正好对上春彦后座两个女生嗤嗤傻笑的脸，一会儿看看他，一会儿又看向春彦。这下子琢磨更郁闷了。

 

他不是神经大条的忠，也不是总是重点错的瞬，更不是只看得见自己喜好的廉太郎，他是恩田琢磨，强悍的观察力和决断力决定了他是他们这个小团体的队长。他从天台上就发觉了春彦的不对劲，可他不知道为什么，所以他选择暗中观望。可是随着观望的时间越长，他越沮丧地发现春彦的不对劲好像是针对他来的。

 

只不过是昨天搞错了录像带，他也道过歉了，不至于吧。琢磨既觉得难以置信，又恨不得找多啦A梦借个时光机飞回去直接拍死那个连问都不问拿着所谓的珍藏录像带就走结果导致这种无法控制尴尬局面的自己。

 

可是除开上述一切不谈，琢磨现在十分委屈。

 

因为自发现春彦不对劲以后，他像个小尾巴一样跟在人家屁股后面，去厕所去老师办公室去学长教室再去另一个学长教室，他在忍不住感叹春彦在短短十分钟课间跑腿效率惊人的同时，也为对方和体型成反比的无限体力所折服。但这并不是重点，重点是至始至终春彦一次也没发现他！

 

一、次、也、没、有。

 

琢磨在心中加粗了这行字还划了下划线。

 

琢磨快要怀疑人生了，他承认春彦在“工作”中时是会有点太过专注到忘记周围发生的一切，但也不至于连他这么大个人都发现不了吧。琢磨心情复杂地看着一脸迷茫地望着黑板，几番挣扎后视线逐渐发直的春彦，认真地思考要不要以后上学放学都接送对方，他实在觉得春彦有分分钟被拐跑的潜能。

 

他对春彦的保护欲似乎是与生俱来的，从新生入学典礼上第一次遇见，那股说不清道不明的感情就扎根在他的心里。

 

仔细想想，那居然已经是六年前了，但时间并没有让记忆褪色，直到现在琢磨都能清晰地忆起彼时的春彦，仿佛被冥冥之中什么位居高位的存在指引着，转过了头，穿过身着统一校服的茫茫人群，对他展开了干净柔软的微笑。

 

喧闹的讲堂一瞬间安静得让他只能听到自己心脏跳动的声音。

 

如同被蛊惑了，从五岁那年就停止的渴求在他的胸口泛滥成灾。

 

恩田琢磨在绕着教学楼疾走，刚刚一个恍神他跟丢了春彦，还有五分钟就要上课了，找到春彦已经是无望，他只能回教室。

 

走着走着，突如其来的力道把他扯离了行走轨迹，一摞书正砸在他刚刚所处的位置上，同时头上传来喧闹的惊呼和道歉声。

 

琢磨回过头，正对上春彦惊惧的眼神。

 

他似乎是正从拐角处转弯，正好撞见一次即将发生的事故现场，条件反射出了手，脸上还带着后怕的神情。

 

琢磨恍惚以为回到了六年前。

 

所有人，包括忠、瞬和廉太郎，甚至连春自己，都以为和琢磨的第一次正面交锋是那天琢磨塞了满满一个大衣的安全套找到他们，其实不是这样。开学第一天，他们就打了一次短暂地照面。

 

也是同样的情形，只不过场景换成了操场，坠落的书换成了飞来的足球，惊呼和道歉的人群则成了三个人——忠、瞬和廉太郎。

 

而此刻春彦的脸和当年缓缓重合，那股多年来不断加深的特殊感情就像咕哝冒泡的沸水，名为心的容器根本装不住，眼看着就要满溢出来。

 

一直冷硬锋利的脸化出罕见的温柔，他捏了捏春彦的脸，轻笑，“从一开始我就觉得，你其实对于危机来临的反射神经都挺好啊，动物的本能？”

 

男孩“唔”的一声迷茫地蹙起眉，一脸不明所以。

 

琢磨被他那幅纠结的表情逗乐了，嬉笑地推他去上课。

 

对于春彦反常举动的疑问被他抛在脑后，忘得一干二净。

 

直到他因为忘记录像带而从回家的路上折返回春彦的卧室。

 

小跑上楼的琢磨完全不知道前面会发生什么，快走近春彦卧室的时候他甚至都没注意到那些隐隐的呻吟，因为他满脑子都想着赶紧在贵田太太回来前把录像带拿走。

 

他们的生活向来如清水般平凡无奇，琢磨从没想过会有任何改变。

 

房门咔哒打开的声响和被子被掀起来的刷刷声重合，几乎要脱口而出的那声“春”哽在了喉咙口，琢磨目瞪口呆地看着春彦光着两条腿，身下的勃起撑起了过长的T恤。他转过头来对上自己的视线，脸上是兴奋的红晕，眼神惊惶。

 

那几乎是称得上艳丽的景象。

 

琢磨不知怎的，居然口干舌燥了起来。

 

春彦慌乱地起身扒拉被子，却欲哭无泪地发现被子老早被他一个用力扔得老远。他只好把T恤拉下来慌乱地去遮住自己的私处，同时支起双腿遮挡，无意中露出的臀线和白皙的大腿让琢磨移不开眼。

 

他没力气思考他移不开眼的原因是什么，他满脑子想得都是他硬了。

 

硬得发涨。

 

涨得心慌意乱。

 

他看着春彦红得仿佛要滴血的耳尖，听到他软糯的声音，因为紧张连话都说不清楚，“你快、快走，我我、我要解决......”声音越来越小，最后都说不下去了。

 

琢磨忍不住向前一步。

 

大概是被鬼迷了心窍，他听见他自己哑声道，“要不要一起。我也是硬的，要不要一起。”因为紧张，他说了两遍。

 

他是故意的，他知道如果他用的是毫无询问口吻的陈述句，春彦就不知道该怎么拒绝了。

 

琢磨一步步走近，春彦还保持着之前的姿势，头也不回，不迎合，也不出言制止。大概还处于脑袋当机中，琢磨心想。他坐到春彦身边握住他挡在自己性器上的右手，温柔但又不容置喙地拿起，放在了自己裆部鼓起来的那一块上，隔着布料都还能感觉到那里火热的脉动。而他另一只手则拨开了春彦遮掩在性器上的左手，手指根根收起缓缓握住。

 

他假装没听到春彦喉咙里的呜咽。

 

他上下套弄春彦的性器，拇指揩过马眼留出的晶亮液体。琢磨听到自己的裤链被拉开的声音，一只指骨修长的手伸进去，滑嫩的手掌摩擦着龟头，他要咬紧牙才能憋住一声急喘。

 

琢磨套弄春彦的速度加快了起来，力度也大了很多，几乎可以用粗暴来形容。春彦似乎被这突如其来的攻势打了个措不及防，他的身体一下子绷紧了，发出一阵模糊不清的鼻音，“磨くん......”套弄琢磨的手速也慢了下来。但是琢磨根本不在意，春彦脸上要哭不哭的表情让他着了迷，他用上所有他自己在家打手枪时用上的技巧，只想看看春彦射精的时候是不是真的会哭出来。

 

春彦的手三番四次从琢磨的裤裆中滑出来，他又老是害羞地躲躲闪闪，就是不让琢磨观赏到正脸。于是琢磨干脆把整条裤子脱掉，推着春彦倒在床上，整个人压上去。

 

琢磨一只手臂撑在春彦的脑袋旁，另一只探下去包着春彦的手，带着他一起上下套弄两根阴茎。春彦避无可避，先是看着琢磨瞪圆了眼睛，又接着在快感翻涌而上时迷蒙了眼神，嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟起来。

 

春彦的两条腿支在琢磨身体两侧，无意识地夹住了他的腰，琢磨磨蹭着两人的阴茎，不断挺动着腰，身下的春彦也摇晃着迎合，几乎让他有一种在插自己好朋友的错觉。琢磨看着春彦因为舒爽而泛红的眼角，嫣红嘴唇中若隐若现的小舌，突然觉得和自己好友做爱这个想法并不坏。

 

“嗯......嗯啊......我不行了......我不行了......磨くん......磨くん.......不要......啊......”

 

最后一声音调微微拔高，春彦的身体剧烈颤抖起来，一股白液射了出来黏在了春彦和琢磨的上衣和两腿之间。春彦张着嘴喘息着，沉浸在高潮的余韵中。琢磨看着眼前这张煽情的脸，胸膛中突然窜起一股冲动。

 

“春，我可以吻你吗？”

 

春彦的眼睛缓缓睁开，目光在琢磨脸上流转了一圈，眼底浮现出的挣扎只存在了一瞬。他闭上眼睛，接受了。

 

琢磨吻了上去，唇舌相触的那一刻，他射了出来。

 

TBC

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


腰つきで引きよせる

晃动腰姿将我勾引

 

标题取自「P·A·R·A·D·O·X」——ARASHI


End file.
